


Is This Love?

by Chasyn



Category: Utopia Falls (TV Show)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Gift Fic, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Making Out, New Fandom, Prompt Fic, Short, Song: Is This Love (Whitesnake), The Archive is smooth, cutting class, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Brooklyn 2 suppressed a giggle as she pulled Sage 5 closer against her. She laced her arms around the dancer's waist and Sage practically melted into her. Then she let out a squeak and her face darkened three shades of red. The blush spread across her whole face and down her neck and Brooklyn was certain if Sage's shirt was sleeveless, she'd see the red hue on the shy girl's shoulders
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_living_a_weird_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_living_a_weird_life/gifts).



> Little short drabble for Sage/Brooklyn from Utopia Falls. Basic prompt from just_living_a_weird_life.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Brooklyn 2 suppressed a giggle as she pulled Sage 5 closer against her. She laced her arms around the dancer's waist and Sage practically melted into her. Then she let out a squeak and her face darkened three shades of red. The blush spread across her whole face and down her neck and Brooklyn was certain if Sage's shirt was sleeveless, she'd see the red hue on the shy girl's shoulders.

A door opened and shut down the hall and both the girls stilled, holding their breaths. It was early in the morning, just before breakfast. If they'd been thinking clearly, they would have realized that. But neither had really been paying attention to anything except each other. Brooklyn giggled again and pressed herself against the wall. She touched her finger to her lips in a shushing manner, trying not to giggle again as Sage wrinkled her nose in the cutest way at her. Sage moved closer to her as the pair edged towards the end of the hall. Brooklyn peered around the corner and saw Mags 2. He was standing outside Bohdi 2's door. Then he opened the door and stepped inside. Brooklyn moved to step back and bumped into Sage. For a moment, they both wavered on their feet and they nearly stumbled. They grabbed onto each other, giggling and flailing a bit, but kept on their feet.

Sage hunched down a bit and looked around the empty hall. "Do you think he saw us?" She whispered.

Brooklyn shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Sage smiled and pushed Brooklyn against the wall. She pinned the other girl's arms against the wall and captured her lips. Brooklyn hooked her hands around Sage's waist again. But they were interrupted a second time by a rattling doorknob right beside them. Sage practically jumped away, her eyes wide. Brooklyn didn't spare any time to think. She grabbed Sage's hand and the pair bolted. They didn't slow until they breached the walls and headed out into the forest. Sage pulled back and they stopped. "Brook, wait. What about practice?"

Brooklyn turned and smiled back at her. She tilted her head and shrugged. "We're cutting practice."

Sage's eyes widened a bit. "Cutting?"

Brooklyn nodded. "Yes. Which means we need a place to hide."

"Hide." Sage repeated. "Just the two of us." Brooklyn squeezed Sage's hand and stepped backwards slowly. She nodded her head and tugged at Sage. Sage smiled and hurried along. The pair laughed and weaved through the trees. Sage pulled ahead and started running. "Catch me." She called out before darting out of reach.

Brooklyn stared after her for a moment and blinked. It was unexpected from Sage. She wasn't the playful, carefree type. She was wound tighter than a screw. Brooklyn reveled in the face that Sage was loosening up. Because of her or for her. She didn't care either way. She smiled and race off after her. Brooklyn was in excellent shape. But Sage by far beat her in every aspect that was physical.

Sage sprinted through and around the trees with grace and ease. At one point, Brooklyn lost sight of her completely and stopped. She turned and spun in a circle and for a moment, feared she'd gotten herself lost. But then Sage was suddenly behind her, pouncing on her and tickling her. "Got ya!"

Brooklyn wrinkled her nose and laughed. "That's so not fair!"

Sage stuck out her tongue and took off again. They lost all track of time as they moved through the woods. Eventually, they ended up outside of the Archive. The rock face hologram vanished as they stepped closer, making the door visible. Brooklyn grabbed Sage's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Welcome Brooklyn and Sage, my two fine fresh fly felines _."_ The Archive's programmed voice said as they entered.

"Hey Archive." Brooklyn smiled and lifted her free hand to wave.

"What would you like to hear today?" The Archive asked. "More hip-hop? Snoop Dog? Missy Elliot? Biggie? Or something different all together?"

Brooklyn tilted her head and glanced sideways at Sage. "What do you want to hear?" She asked, squeezing the other girl's hand.

Sage pursed her lips and glanced around the room for a moment. Then she looked back at Brooklyn and smiled slyly. "Play something we can make out to."

Brooklyn's eyes widened a bit and she smiled. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sage?" In answer, Sage just giggled and wrapped her arms around Brooklyn's neck.

"Oh, uh, I will just excuse myself now." The Archive said as a song softly began to play. "If you need me for anything, just give a shout."

_"I should have known better than to let you go alone. It's times like these, I can't make it on my own. Wasted days, and sleepless nights, an' I can't wait to see you again..."_

"Yeah, yeah, okay, thanks." Brooklyn said, waving her arm as she felt Sage's teeth on her earlobe. "Thanks, Archive."

_"Is this love... that I'm feeling, is this the love that I've been searching for, is this love or am I dreaming? This must be love 'cause it's really got a hold on me... a hold on me."_

Sage nibbled a line back down Brooklyn's jaw line. Brooklyn got impatient and pulled away for a moment before smashing their lips together. Hands moved and roamed. Their jumpsuits were unzipped to the waist and pushed off. Hands dipped under shirts beneath. At some point, they dropped to the floor. They were giggling and rolling around and so focused on each other, they didn't hear the next song as it played. Or the one after.

They didn't hear anything until a voice broke through. "I wanted to show you... oh..."

The girls broke apart and looked up as Apollo and Tempo stood just inside the doorway.

"Hey." Apollo smiled as he realized exactly what was going on. "So this is why you guys missed practice."

Tempo frowned and grabbed the other boy's hand. "We'll just come back later." He said, pulling Apollo back through the door. "Come on."

"You are no fun." Apollo pouted.

"Much later." Brooklyn called after them. Then she looked back at Sage and smiled. "Where were we?"

Sage giggled and jumped at Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any plot or prompt requests or whatever for this show, throw them at me! I'd like to get some junk out there for the fandom.


End file.
